1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,833 discloses a connector with a male housing formed with a receptacle. Male terminal fittings are mounted in the male housing and have tabs that project into the receptacle. A moving plate is provided in the receptacle of the male housing and is moved forward and backward by a lever. The moving plate includes a plate-like main body, through which the tabs of the male terminal fittings project. A wall stands up from the peripheral edge of the main body, and extends along the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle.
A mating connector can be fit into the receptacle in an oblique posture. Thus, a corner of the mating connector located at the front end with respect to an inserting direction might contact the tabs to damage the tabs.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent the damage of tabs by a mating connector.